Before the Storm
by Ally-CIA
Summary: OS. "Vous avez 3 nouveaux messages" - Draco Lucius Malfoy! T'as pas écouté tes messages! - Lâche moi la grappe Parkinson. Il a plu, et comme une abrutie, je suis restée devant ton appartement. Il pleut ce soir mais je m'en fiche. Qu'est-ce que je m'en fous! HGDM - Revu et corrigé.


**Titre:** Before the Storm

**Auteur:** Ally-CIA

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Si Harry Potter était à moi, tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, seraient homosexuels. Ginny aurait sauté de la tour d'astronomie dès le premier film et Tom Jédusor aurait conservé le corps de ses 17 ans. C'est le cas? Non. Et "Before the Storm", c'est pas à moi non plus. Blâmez Miley Cyrus et Nick Jonas.

**Note:** J'ai revu et corrigé cet OS, qui, mon Dieu, en avait grandement besoin. C'était un de mes premiers, j'ai souhaité garder la ligne originale et ne pas changer son essence, mais lui donner un coté plus travaillé, moins niais. J'espère avoir réussi, et que le résultat vous plaise. Votre humble servante, Ally-CIA.

* * *

Il a plu toute la journée. Il a plus toute la semaine aussi. Depuis qu'on s'est séparé, en fait. Si on était pas en Angleterre, le pays où il pleut nonante-cinq pour cent (*****) du temps, je verrais ça comme un signe. Et toute la journée, j'ai regardé la pluie tomber, assis sur le tabouret du bar de la cuisine de mon appartement, dans le centre londonien Moldu.

Un bip résonne, me rappelle à l'ordre. C'est cette machine infernale que tu m'as obligé à acheter, que j'ai délibérément ignorée tous l'après-midi alors qu'elle faisait un vacarme de tous les diables pour attirer mon attention. Ce truc, c'est comme une femme, en fait.

Je jette un oeil sur le numéro, et constate qu'il s'agit de ma messagerie vocale. Tant pis. Elle attendra.

* * *

Il a plu toute la journée. Et moi, comme une conne, je suis restée devant ton immeuble. La fenêtre de ta cuisine, la première à droite, au cinquième étage, est illuminée. Tu dois faire la cuisine. T'as toujours aimé ça.

Cela fait si longtemps... Non, en fait, ça ne fait qu'un mois. Mais ça paraît une éternité. Je repense à nous, au début. Tu te souviens aussi? A ce qu'on était. On se chamaillait. On se foutait des autres. On était heureux. On était jeune, c'était simple. On a changé.

Tout le monde change, répondrais-tu, si t'étais là. Mais pas comme ça. Pas à ce point. Je savais qu'on aurait pas dix-sept ans pour toujours, qu'on évoluerait, mais pas qu'on ressemblerait à un vieux couple grincheux qui se jette des casseroles à la figure à à peine vingt ans.

Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi loin. Je ne pensais pas que ça se finirait. Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec toi pour quelque chose d'aussi futile, ça ne servait à rien. Juste à calmer mon ego. J'aurais pas dû flirter avec ce gars. Il ne me plaisait même pas. Mais je voulais que tu saches que je plaisais aux hommes. Que je ne t'étais pas acquise.

Je reste là, devant ton appart'. Mais tu ne me vois pas. Tu ne me vois plus. Je donnerais tout pour que ça change. Il pleut mais je m'en fiche. Qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche, Merlin!

* * *

Il pleut plus fort. C'est un orage d'une force rare qui s'annonce. J'entends le grondement du tonnerre au loin.

On sonne. C'est la porte cette fois. J'ai un léger sursaut, comme à chaque fois. Et si c'était toi? Mais je me rends rapidement à l'évidence. Tu es partie, c'est pour de bon.

Pansy semble sur le point de défoncer la porte. Je ne lui ouvrirais de toute façon pas. Pas envie. Pas envie de me lever, pas envie de la voir, pas envie d'entendre ses reproches.

Je crois qu'elle s'est rappelée que je lui avais donné un double des clés - mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire ça? -, car la porte est toujours entière, et elle, dans l'appart'.

Elle m'embrasse sur les deux joues, comme si elle ne venait pas de menacer les trois prochaines générations de Malfoy pour que je la laisse entrer.

- Salut Dray. T'as mangé?

Elle sait que parfois, je néglige ce détail. Pour elle, l'absence de réponse signifie que je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé - elle a raison- , et elle s'affaire à me trouver un truc à grignoter après m'avoir asséné un coup sur l'arrière du crâne.

**«** Vous avez trois nouveaux messages. Nouveau message. De: _Hermione Granger_. Reçu à: _23h47_, le _28/02/2000.** »** Tuuut._

_**«** Je... Si t'es là rappelle, Dray. On doit parler je crois. En fait... Non, je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça. Laisse tomber, ok? **»** Tuuut._

_**«** _Pour rappeler l'auteur du message, tapez 1. Pour réécouter, tapez 2, pour..._ **»** Tuuut_

_**«** _Nouveau message. De: _Hermione Granger. _Reçu à: _23h55, _le _28/02/2000. **»** Tuuut._

_**«** Je sais que t'es chez toi Draco. Y a sans doute une fille dans l'appart', après tout, on est samedi soir et t'es célibataire maintenant. Rappelle quand t'auras deux minutes. **»** Tuuut._

___**«** _Pour rappeler l'auteur du message, tapez 1. Pour réécouter, tapez 2, pour... ___**»** Tuuut_

_**«** _Nouveau message. De:_ Hermione Granger._ Reçu à:_ 00h36,_ le_ 29/02/2000. **»** Tuuut._

_**«** Bon, Malfoy. Oublies mes messages, c'est pas grave. Je devais juste te dire que... J'en ai marre, bordel! J'ai besoin de savoir... Si... Si c'est fini. Toi et moi, je veux dire. Parce que si c'est oui, je pars. Je m'en vais loin. J'aurais plus rien à foutre là. Pas besoin de rappeler, un texto suffira. **»** Tuuut._

_**«** _Pour rappeler l'auteur du message, tapez 1. Pour réécouter, tapez 2, pour..._ **»**_

_**«** _Vous avez entendu tous vos nouveaux messages._** »**_

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, putain de bordel de merde! T'as écouté tes messages?

Je crois qu'elle a pris le portable qui faisait encore des siennes et vibrait comme un chaton sur la table de la cuisine. Et que ce qu'elle a appris dans mes messages ne lui a pas plu, elle ne jure jamais. Et n'utilise pas non plus mon nom complet, sauf quand elle s'énerve.

-Lâche-moi la grappe Parkinson. J'ai aucune envie d'entendre mon boss me hurler dessus parce que j'ai encore manqué le boulot aujourd'hui...

Elle me lance le portable à la figure mais manque sa cible et je l'empêche de s'écraser au sol grâce à mes talents incontestés d'attrapeur.

-Abruti! C'est_ elle_ qui te laisse des messages depuis tout à l'heure, pas ton boss.

J'écoute tous les messages. Mon ventre se tord, se retourne, fais des bonds. Je crois que je vais vomir. A chaque fois qu'un éclair illumine la pièce, des souvenirs me volent au visage. Des tranches de vie. Des scènes qui se sont déroulées ici, dans mon appartement. Je me souviens de ce jour-là, le jour où elle est partie. Rien n'a été oublié ce jour-là. Tout ce que l'on se reprochait, chaque détail déplaisant qu'on avait gardé en mémoire pour se le jeter en pleine face. Chaque reproche tombant comme un éclair...

* * *

Peut-être que je devrais laisser tomber... Mais je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas si je peux partir, quitter ce trottoir, mais aussi quitter ce foutu pays où il ne fait que pleuvoir sans savoir. J'essaye de garder espoir mais la pluie gifle mon cœur brisé. Et pourquoi cette silhouette féminine t'enlace-t'elle si fort?

* * *

-Heureusement que t'es là, Pans'.  
-Je sais, je suis géniale, tu m'aimes, mais pas autant qu'elle, tu élèvera une statuette à mon effigie dans un mini-temple sur ton bureau et tu m'enverras une carte postale de ta nuit de noce. Va la rejoindre, mais attention à l'orage.

En regardant par la fenêtre, je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire. L'orage que j'avais prédit est arrivé. Il y a trop d'électricité dans l'air à présent que pour transplaner. Merde.

J'empoigne cette saleté de téléphone, et sors de chez moi sans même penser à prendre une veste. Je descends dans les escaliers en courant. Ça glisse et je manque de m'étaler. Mais putain, si Merlin existe, faites qu'elle n'ait pas encore quitté sa maison.

* * *

**«** Texto. De: _Draco Malfoy_. Reçu à: _0h45. Le 29/02/2000_ **»**

Une réponse. Je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir savoir, en fin de compte... Qu'est-ce qui ferait le plus mal, hein? Se faire rejeter, encore, insulte à l'appui, ou ne rien savoir? Vivre dans le doute? Inconsciemment, mon pouce dérive sur la touche _ouvrir_.

**«** _Tout ne se finit que lorsqu'on le souhaite._ **»**

* * *

J'arrive enfin en bas. Saloperie d'ascenseur que je n'ai pas pensé à prendre. Je m'apprête à traverser quand je me rends compte qu'elle est là. Devant moi. Depuis le début, à en juger par son tee-shirt trempé. Elle est si belle. Elle regarde successivement l'immeuble, puis son portable. Elle semble ne pas me voir.

* * *

Je suis toujours dehors sous la pluie devant son appart. Il est là. Depuis combien de temps?

_**«**_ Texto. De: _Hermione Granger_. Reçu à: _1h01_. _Le 29/02/2000 **»**_

**_«_ **_Maintenant je sais que c'est vraiment fini_. _**»**_

_**«**_ Texto. De: _Hermione Granger_. Reçu à:_ 1h02. Le 29/02/2000 **»**_

_**« **Ne me laisse pas seule, je t'en prie.** »**_

Je traverse la rue qui nous sépare et fond dans ses bras.

La tempête est passée. La pluie a disparu, les nuages laissent place à la clarté de la lune.

Et maintenant, ce sera lui et moi. Sans tempête.

* * *

(*) Ouais, je me suis rendue compte par après, que les français disaient Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf, pour 99. Donc, euh... 99% quoi.

:Yeux de chat Potté: Vous n'avez qu'un geste à faire pour illuminer ma journée...


End file.
